


Play Human

by IceFemme



Series: Skinwalker!Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dog Dean, Dog Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Interspecies, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Dean Winchester, Puppy Play, Rimming, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes in two hurt puppies and cleans them up. His brother takes the younger one while Castiel reluctantly keeps the older to train. One day, his pup is gone and a gorgeous naked brunette man is sitting in his living room, calling him "Master".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Human

Round emerald green eyes with extremely passionate human looks. It was almost odd when he cocked his head to the side, eyeing the man. His back was a soft brown with dark patches on his tail and golden ears. His belly was a stark white in comparison.

“Hey there, boy. Girl. Whatever you are,” the man spoke warily.

The puppy growled as lowly as it could, the sound coming out as kind of a scratchy noise. Then a sharp bark pierced the air and although the animal was a wee little thing, it looked like it had a bite.

“Alright! Okay, I’m leaving!”

That’s when Castiel noticed the blood on the ground. Another sharp scream and Castiel dropped to his knees. The dark haired man didn’t care if the dog bit him now, he was in full medic mode—grasping the animal’s scruff and pulling him closer. It howled again and tried to break from the man’s grip, but Castiel refused to let go.

“Shut up! Can’t you see I’m trying to help you? Stupid dog!” he cried, pulling his hand back and feeling the warm sticky consistency of blood. He cursed under his breath and scooped the dog into his arms, prepared to bring him into an animal hospital.

The dog barked once again. Twice.

“What!?” Castiel demanded, and when he looked down at the dog, he noticed it gazing in the direction of where the man had picked him up. Before he knew it, the animal jumped from his arms and landed gracefully on the cracked concrete, pawing his way over to a cardboard box and nosing it, whimpering softly.

Taking the hint, Castiel scooted closer to the box and without hesitancy, flipped it over to take in the sight of a badly bleeding dog. He looked increasingly similar to the moody one who was bleeding from the left shoulder. The other had maybe a little bit darker coat if anything.

It occurred to the man that the animal didn’t appear to be breathing. The lighter dog was nosing his friend’s face hopefully, whimpering and crying to himself.

_Well there goes my Sunday night,_ Castiel thought miserably and slid his burgundy coloured jacket off his shoulders and wrapped the bleeding dog in it, sweeping the other one into his arms as well (not without a complaining growl of course) and headed out of the alley. How he had winded up there, though, he couldn’t even remember.

There wasn’t a veterinarian clinic until the next town over, and he didn’t think he had the time to get over there before the little one died, so he hurried down the street with loud pounding footsteps and ran up his apartment building he shared with a couple friendly neighbors. His door swung open and he brought the two dogs onto the operation table (AKA his bathroom sink counter).

The lighter growling one who seemed in the least amount of trouble pawed around, and swiftly (or not really) fell off the side of the counter to land on his back. It mewled unhappily, but shook it off, padding around the pristine tiling of the bathroom.

To the task at hand, Castiel hurried cleaning the wound. He had to take out a pair of scissors to shear away some of the hair at the cut on the pup’s side. When the man had a good enough of a view, he noticed that the dog had already lost a lot of blood. Getting his medical kit, he brought out a needle and got right at it sewing up the tear in its skin.

Unfortunately, this was entirely not his field of work—or study—and he was nervous he was doing everything wrong. But then again, why was he even helping the half-dead puppy in the first place?

Soon enough the surgery was completed and he wrapped the dog up in a blanket, hoping to keep it warm while it was unconscious.

The other dog had its front paws on the side of the tub, scratching away at the stone bathtub, as if trying to find its way in.

“Your baby brother is healing, would you calm down?” Castiel asked tiredly, looking at the digital clock he kept on the wall to tell him how long he was taking in the shower in the morning when he had school.

Castiel had never had a dog before, but he used to have a cat, so he still had somewhat of animal supplies. He might feel regretful placing the sleeping dog in the crate before his bed, had the dumbass cat run away to never return just two months ago.

The other dog got a nice wash too, lapping up the water that came out of the faucet into the wide square shaped sink in the small guest bathroom. It fell asleep as Castiel carefully wiped it dry with a towel.

Finding just a tiny bit sweet, Castiel smirked at it, petting its fur on the back of its ears. It roused easily and yawned, this time jumping with a little more care onto the floor and nosing the man’s ankles.

It was getting late and Castiel hadn’t even gotten a proper meal yet. He walked down the hall back into the kitchen and the pup scurried after him and watched with a purpose as the dark haired man made some grilled cheese with tomatoes. Assuming the dog felt the same voracious hunger he did, Castiel slipped it a slice or two of cheese and the dog let out a high pitched bark.

“Despite the obnoxiousness,” Castiel mused a couple minutes later, eating a triangle of grilled cheese, “you’re pretty cute. I wonder if I can get you an owner.”

Nibbling on another slice of cheddar cheese on the floor, the puppy looked up and yelped. Maybe it didn’t want a different owner.

Castiel figured the longer he stared at and thought about the animal, the more he would consider keeping it. He decided he would let it out to do its business, and then bring him back in and place him with his brother.

Ten minutes later, it pissed on the concrete, then proceeded to trot back inside and pissed some more on his new low pot of flowers. At this point he just decided to ignore it and clean it later, retreating to his bedroom to strip completely and slip into a sleep shirt to completely pass out.

x **X** x

He awoke the next morning from his blaring alarm. Lifting his groggy head, he saw it was eight fifteen, leaving him forty-five minutes to shower, dress, eat, and hit the road to university. Running a hand through his bedhead, Castiel yawned as he sat up, feeling a lot heavier than usual. Off his chest tumbled a brown and white ball of fur onto the thick comforter beside him.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “You’re still here.”

The pup growled in annoyance and like a flip was switched, he was awake... and rambunctious. He crawled up through the heavy covers and pounced on Castiel’s face, sliding his tongue out to map his entire face with the slobbery thing.

“Off,” Castiel muttered, pushing the excited dog off and back into the covers. Castiel slid out of bed like oil out of a frying pan. He was half naked, only wearing a sleep tee. He didn’t care though—it’s not like he shared the apartment with anyone.

Only he forgot that he had texted his older brother last night, asking him to come over this morning to look after the dogs he recently acquired.

“Shit! Gabe!” Castiel cried, his hands dashing to cover his junk as he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel seemed to have made himself a cup of tea, and another steaming one was sitting on the table awaiting Castiel. “Yo, kiddo! Didn’t know you slept in the nude!”

“Oh my God!” Castiel screamed and walked back towards his room to go take a shower. Seven minutes later, he emerged to see the dog waiting on his bed expectantly, his small head lifting from his paws and looking excited when Castiel came back. Honestly at this point, Castiel didn’t know what to feel about the adorable little pup wagging its tail at his own entrance.

Changing naked in front of it was casual as ever, although the dog hopped off the bed and went to stand on his back feet and claw at Castiel’s thighs, licking at the skin there.

“Hey! Back off you little perv!” Castiel shot at it and shook his leg, pulling up a pair of briefs. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a random navy blue tee and left the room, walking down the hall to see his brother in the kitchen still.

“Hey the little one’s actually pretty cute. Can I have it?”

“Fuck if I care,” Castiel said, pulling the shirt over his head and drinking some of the semi-hot tea. There was caffeine in it he was sure so it made him feel a little better. Gabe had made him some Nutella toast so the dark haired man ate it hurriedly.

“Well clearly you do, or else this little buddy would probably have died last night,” Gabriel observed, playing with the sleepy pup’s little paws. “What even happened to him?” he asked curiously, catching Castiel’s eyes.

The younger brother shrugged. “No clue. All I know is I was walking home from Kevin’s house and heard creepy ass squealing noises, naturally curious so I went to check it out. Turns out there’s a puppy desperately screaming for help for his little brother or whatever they are to each other.”

“Wow, you really are a good person, little bro,” Gabriel said sarcastically. “Maybe there’s a heart in there somewhere.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and finished his food. “I have to go,” he announced. “Please watch after them. Go to the store or something and feed them.”

“Yeah, okay—you mean with all my money, right? I’m skipping my shift right now to help you out, dude,” Gabriel said and his younger brother caved. He slipped his wallet out from his back pocket and handed his brother probably enough money to buy a bag of dog food and maybe some puppy pads for the younger one.

Castiel grabbed his plain black backpack and left the apartment, swinging it onto his back as he made he way in the direction of his university, not excited for his first period test.

x **X** x

Around four, Castiel was back at his place. The air outside was a little humid so it felt good to enter his cool apartment. In the front living room, he spotted his older brother passed out on the couch with the littlest puppy on top of his chest, his head on his paws and eyes closed.

A small tapping noise alerted Castiel that someone else was awake and making his way over to him.

The lighter coloured dog made his way towards him, stopping maybe four feet away from him and bowing his head at the man. Castiel paused putting his backpack on the ground and watched as the dog slowly raised its head up and looked into his eyes.

Then came the imminent barking and Castiel rushed over to it to shut it up before it woke—

“Hey, Cassie, you home?” Gabriel called, getting up from the couch.

Castiel swatted the dog and stood up. “Yeah. Just got in. You feed them?”

He nodded, rubbing the sleep out of one eye. “Yeah, hey, I named them too!” he cried in excitement.

“You what?” Castiel deadpanned. Gabriel nodded ecstatically.

“Yeah! That one’s Dean, and the other is Sam. Or Sammy. Or Moose. I like all three.” Castiel continued to look at his brother blankly. “So I told Dean, that one,” he pointed to the big brother of the two, “I said, ‘I’m going to go through a list of names, and bark at the one you like most’.”

“And you just randomly said ‘Dean’ and he responded because he liked it?” Castiel asked skeptically.

Gabriel shrugged. “Well, it was one of the first hundred that came to mind and he must’ve gotten tired of hearing me talk so much, so… I dunno. He chose Sam’s name too. He’s quite the possessive one.”

“Well isn’t that heartwarming,” Castiel said sarcastically and padded into the kitchen. “With my schedule, I can’t look after them properly. I need to find a home for this one if you’re still interested in taking the small one,” he added, nodding at the brunette dog on the floor.

“You mean Dean?” Gabriel asked, a small smirk on his lips. Castiel looked just about ready to rip his brother a new one for correcting him, but the older boy held his hands up in protest. “Okay, okay, I follow. We could put up an ad?”

“I don’t even know what he is, what breed I mean,” Castiel admitted, scratching at the back of his neck as he tipped back a glass of water.

Gabe cocked a brow. “Look like Siberian husky and…” he crouched down to get a better look at Dean. “Maybe a German Shepard mix? Or there’s a possibility there’s some bit of wolf in there. Real beauty, though. Gotta say.”

Shit. Castiel didn’t want to focus on the roundness of the dog’s jade green eyes, or the soft brunette coat that was Dean. He wanted him out of his head and out of his apartment—the dark haired man never really learned the pet rules and he would hate to get evicted because of something so stupid.

“Hey, Cas. I have to run, date night and all.” Gabriel picked up the younger husky and rubbed their noses together, the pup growling playfully. “Snag some of that puppy chow from your pantry that I bought today and I’ll be out of your hair,” he said as usual energetically.

Castiel didn’t know how he kept it up. “Alright, thanks for the help, but I think I’m going to have to hire a maid after every time you come over,” the younger brother admitted, looking at the shed fur everywhere and other random things strewn across the room which made it look as if Gabe had had some fun with the animals.

“Maybe if you paid me I would clean up after myself.”

The dark haired man shot his brother a typical _are you fucking kidding me_ look and Gabriel nervously backed off.

“I’ll be going now. My lady doesn’t like to wait.”

“Tell Kali I said hi,” Castiel said offhandedly as he turned back towards the direction of his room, vaguely hearing his brother yell back in acknowledgement before the loud slam of his door.

_Aruu_

Castiel whipped around to see the dog sitting calmly on the floor. “Dean,” he calmly stated to himself.

The dog let out a bark, the first one he had actually ever heard the pup make.

“Alright, Dean. Show me you’re good and I’ll let you stay,” Castiel said sternly, pointing his finger at the husky before continuing on his way to his room to finish his homework. Medical student or not, he was still handed out a packet and expected to return it filled out by the end of the week like a fourth grader.

x **X** x

“ **UHHHH**!”

Yet another beautiful Saturday morning getting awoken by his now almost adult sized Siberian husky and unknown mix. All the air whooshed out of the dark haired man’s lungs as his pooch pranced on top of his stomach. It was probably only six am too.

“Hey, you know what? Fuck you Dean!” Castiel cried, pushing with all his might to get the dog that had settled on top of him off. The animal whined in protest, falling off the side of the bed and letting out a high-pitched howl.

Castiel groaned again. It became routine that when Dean was up, Castiel was up. And Dean wanted to play just about twenty-four/seven. Both males knew that Saturday morning was park time.

He clipped the leash onto Dean’s metal studded black leather collar, a cool find that Gabriel had picked up for him when out searching for one for Sam. “Park?”

The dog jumped up and down, yipping with glee. Barking loud enough to wake the neighbors, Castiel clamped a hand over his snout and guided him out of the building without being seen. There turned out to actually be a rule about animals in the complex. Nothing bigger than a guinea pig allowed.

The walk to the park was uneventful. At the park, though, were the typical early risers exercising with their pets, throwing Frisbees and other such toys for the animals to capture.

There were the usual scene of caffeinated single mothers and other girls who took any chance they could to coddle Dean and use him to talk to Castiel. Although said man declared he was ‘so gay he couldn’t even drive straight’, women didn’t get the memo and approached him still.

Dean played with a couple other dogs, racing around and barking at terrorized squirrels. He was a little bully in his own.

But he knew that when Castiel called out to him an hour later that it was time to come back. Obediently, the dog trotted back to his owner, a slobbery loudly breathing mess.

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?” Castiel asked, rubbing Dean behind the ear. He wasn’t a complete coldhearted dick to his pet. If anything, he was possibly the one person—thing—that he had a soft spot for (besides his dope brother). “Hungry?”

Dean barked affectionately and nuzzled his face into Castiel’s side.

“Let’s get home then and feed you,” he suggested clipping the leash back on.

x **X** x

A week later, Castiel’s eyes slotted open. It was… Saturday, right? But then where was Dean?

A surge of panic shot through Castiel like a lightning bolt and he sat up. “Dean?” he called nervously.

Getting out of bed never seemed easier. The covers were tossed aside as he stood up on his own two feet, slipping on a pair of boxers as he notoriously liked to sleep with nothing restricting during the night.

A small thump notified that Dean was okay—or that at least Castiel wasn’t alone in the apartment. His breath hitched as he pushed open his bedroom door and saw Dean’s crate door open and his metal fence in its normal place in the living room.

Where was—

There was a man standing completely stark naked by the wall that was all windows and looking down at the cityscape below.

“Who are you?” It was more of a statement than a question. He turned around, caught off guard no doubt. Castiel raised his voice now, clearly worried; “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my apartment!” Why the hell didn’t he keep his cell phone with him at all times?!

He was tall and stocky, his hair colour an astonishing match to that of the fur of Dean’s. What shocked Castiel even more were the same absolute exact round jade eyes that the man had. The man was naked, a collar the exact replica of the one he had bought for Dean just a couple weeks ago.

He took a step forward but Castiel thrust a hand out in front of him, urging the stranger to stop. “Jesus! Answer me or I’ll alert the police!” He honestly should have done that by now.

The man bowed his head to Castiel and dropped down to both knees. “Dean.”

“D—Dean is my d… dog—how do you know that, you bastard?! I’m asking who _you_ are!” he hollered.

“Please,” he whimpered. This was throwing Castiel way off. What the hell was this stranger doing in his apartment—a defined, broad man that looked like he could pop every limb from Castiel’s body in a matter of minutes. “ _Dean_ , Master.”

This was getting super weird super fast. “Can’t you say anything else? Write it out for me?”

The ‘Dean’ man merely cocked his head ever so slightly to the side; strikingly similar to the way his dog had when he wanted to learn something new.

“You are my Master, Master,” he said softly, as if embarrassed. “Now that I’ve changed you don’t fancy to keep me,” he asserted.

“So you do speak!” Castiel shouted, alarming the now scared man. “What are you talking about? I won’t call if you explain to me this situation.” The brunette man still stared at Castiel. A low whine erupted from the back of his throat when the older man took a step forward. “I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

He started moving forward on his knees and knuckles then. His face softened and he looked like a fresh-faced boy. No older than eighteen. “I love you, Master.”

“W—wha—”

“I love my Master!” he said louder this time, his voice more hoarse and his cheeks staining red. “Please trust me! I wish you would accept me.”

After another long tedious half hour, Castiel had managed to extract the information that Dean and his little brother Sam were both skinwalkers. It was odd, and definitely not a term he was familiar with, although possibly something that he could remember from his teenage years were he was obsessed with sci-fi and other stories of such creatures.

“Master found me when I was two. My brother was six months and in a very fragile state when we ran away. Our parents were both human, as a skinwalker can switch more easily after their first transformation at sixteen years,” he explained. “Sixteen in dog years. If I were human I would be two and a half years old. Dog experiences are a lot quicker than humans’, as I have learned more than any human my age.”

Yeah, Castiel agreed, not too many three year olds speaking almost perfect English and looking like a twenty year old man.

“The reason we were in that alley that night, that is, because our house was burned down. My parents were trapped inside, Sam and I tossed out of the window to escape the flames. Sam got worse injuries than I did since he was younger.”

The question now was did Castiel believe all of this? He didn’t know how to react. “Where is Sam?” he asked quizzically.

“Sam is under the care of Master’s brother, Gabriel,” he replied, his eyes hard on Castiel, realizing that his owner didn’t quite believe him.

“What else do you know?” Castiel asked skeptically.

“Master’s neighbor’s name is Adam Milligan and he asked you on a date three days ago but you declined because you thought of him as more of a younger brother than a romantic partner and then you were so embarrassed that you ate a tub of ice cream.”

Castiel’s lips formed a hard line. He remembered telling Dean—more like just thinking out loud—about what had happened on his way to open his apartment door and how Adam had practically cornered him.

“I am called Dean Winchester.”

“Your name is Dean Winchester?” Castiel repeats, watching his former puppy nod his head. “How—how is this all going to work, then? You’re sixteen, right? You don’t have any parents though…” Castiel mused.

“As long as I know Master’s brother is taking good care of Sam, I am happy living here with—“

“Don’t call me ‘Master’, Dean. Call me by my name.”

Dean cocked his head to the side again. “Cas-tee-ell,” Dean said, as if tasting the word in his mouth. “Master Cas-tee-ell.”

Castiel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Fuck, well this was a bombshell he would have rather never happened. How hard was it to just adopt a dog and not have him turn into a human—skinwalker— _whatever_?

“You saved my brother and me, and for that, I am forever in your debt.” He turned around again, his hand pausing on the coffee maker to see Dean on his knees again, his head bowed, his collar still on.

“It’s fine. Yeah, it’s whatever; it was good practice for me anyway, med student and all,” he shrugged, turning the machine on. “You can take the collar off, by the way.”

Dean’s lips pursed and he shook his head. “It is a sign that I am spoken for, and I am proud to be yours,” he said fondly. Castiel blushed a deep pink.

The coffee maker was quick, and he made some extra for Dean in a smaller cup for the skinwalker to see if he liked it or not. He drank it all in one go, but then whined when the strong taste combined with the searing hotness of the liquid burned his tongue.

Bursting out laughing, Castiel’s hand shook too much, causing some of the drink to slip out the side of his mouth and trail down his chin.

Watching with weary eyes, Dean leaned forward; slotting his eyes closed and extracting his tongue to lap up the spilled coffee off of his master’s mouth.

“Master is delicious,” Dean murmured, sucking on the digits that had spilled coffee.

Castiel watched for too long. “Enough,” he said quickly, jerking his hand away.

Throughout the entire day, Castiel noticed Dean—the man now—watching him.

Dean enjoyed watching his Master though. He was tall and thin with a runner’s build; Dean knew first hand how much the man loved to run. Out of habit, Dean pushed the door open to the bathroom that connects to Castiel’s bedroom.

Normally, when Dean was a dog he would just curl up on the floor as his master does his business. But now, Dean padded in and caught his master doing something that he hasn’t seen him do in a long time.

Castiel’s breathing was rushed and loud as he fucked himself into his fist. He growled and lifted a hand to pinch at his nipple.

Dean scented Castiel’s potency—he must’ve been jacking off for at least ten minutes. When he heard the door close gently, he turned around in a rush and gasped.

“D— _Dean_!”

The skinwalker cocked his head to the side. Castiel knew that Dean had caught him stroking himself in bed before. Why was it any different now?

“Get out!”

Dean’s strong hands grasped and squeezed the globes of Castiel’s creamy bare ass. The human moaned, caught off guard and pushed his ass further into Dean.

“Get out?” Dean asked but it sounds like a taunt and Castiel hits his shoulder.

He lifts his hand to hit Dean’s chest again but the skinwalker catches it with ease and brings it to his lips to kiss delicately. He held onto the wrist tightly, both of them now, and stared Castiel down.

“You like this,” he mentioned in a low voice. His eyes lowered to the dark haired man’s pink cock that he remembered sliding though Castiel’s fingers so easily, he remembered watching the cum drip through the digits and then he brought them to his own mouth to taste…

“This is inappropriate, Dean, you’re my pet… Err, were?” Castiel looked confused but stepped out of Dean’s hold.

Dean doesn’t say anything but lick his lips. He leant in and sniffed Castiel’s face up close before he licked the man’s lips also. Castiel whimpered loudly when Dean forcefully opened his mouth and pressed his tongue in. Castiel was pressed against the cold mirror then and it was a shocking feeling but Dean wrapped his arms around his master’s waist and pulled him in.

Dean’s soft hand caught Castiel’s flushed cock and began to stroke the slick thing slowly, grinding his own hard on against the dark haired man’s thigh.

The hands around Castiel’s waist slowly push him down towards the ground. He expected Dean to thrust his skinwalker cock into his mouth (and was a little excited for him to) but it never comes. Instead, Dean guided him over to the edge of the tub. Castiel shouted in alarm when he slipped in, his hands gripping the bottom with his ass thrust up into the air.

“This part of you smells the best,” Dean said in a gravelly voice. He leaned in and nosed Castiel’s little hole then licked a stripe up it. He continued licking Castiel out as the man howled in pleasure into the tub. When Castiel was loose enough, Dean pushed in two digits along with his tongue.

“Dean!” Castiel finally cried after what felt like hours. He needed to be fucked and soon.

“What do you want?” Dean asked playfully, still licking Castiel’s pussy.

“Br—breed me,” Castiel offered, so thankful that his reddening face was out of view. It was an odd thing to request but Dean must have liked it because he clasped two hands on Castiel’s hips and pressed his cock to his hole.

Dean’s head caught on the rim and he pushed in as slowly as possible; he had utmost respect for his Master and would want nothing more than to make this as comfortable as possible for Cas.

Apparently the man thought differently. He rammed his ass upward and fucked himself on Dean’s cock. He moaned loudly, the sheer size of his skinwalker so shocking.

Dean didn’t need very much encouragement after that. He began pounding Castiel ruthlessly, his hands hooking around the dark haired man’s waist. It was just so much better than masturbating, Castiel thought to himself. He really needed to get out more.

But this—his dog or whatever he was again—was too good to be true. Dean was an animal (in more ways than one) and he gave Castiel a great fucking. Although sometimes he would slow down and attempt to be gentler, Dean could hardly control himself.

“Ahh!” Castiel cried and blew his load all over his chest and the interior of the tub. Dean fucked him all throughout his orgasm which was possibly the best feeling ever. He was pretty sure his eyes rolled back into his head it was so fabulous. So when Dean spilled inside of him directly after, it was like a second orgasm—feeling so completely full and warm.

“D… Dean,” Castiel muttered, but then gasped when strong arms picked him up and lifted him back into his room, his own bed.

Dean got in with him. “I can be your dog again, if you want,” he offered.

Castiel snorted. It was ugly but Dean just licked his cheek. “You’re pretty cute either way. Definitely sexier as a human.”

“I wonder how well you would take my knot then,” he added with a smirk. Castiel’s face flushed a deep red and he turned around in the bed so that he was facing the window. Dean brought covers with him and enveloped the dark haired man in his arms. “Too soon.”

Castiel chuckled. “What about your brother? Is the same thing going to happen with him? You know, the whole transformer thing?”

Dean nodded. “Not for a while. He’s only a year old. He has about a year to go since he’s an early bloomer.” He pauses. “There shouldn’t be an issue; if he truly loves your brother like I love you, Master, he will reintroduce himself as a human to him.”

Castiel breathes deeply, snuggling back into Dean. “I… You realize this is statutory rape.”

Dean kisses his neck. “I’m mature enough.”

Dean was in fact mature for a sixteen-year-old. He looked around nineteen or so, however, but that only made him sexier to Castiel.

“Any more secrets you’re hiding?” Castiel chuckled.

The skinwalker nuzzles his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck and shakes his head. “I'm in love with you. Other than that? No”

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> Also check out my smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/) (not even ashamed)


End file.
